


https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LetJHQ_V05o

by deducingontheroof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: Keiji patted his arm gently. “What happened, Hajime-san?”“He has Oikawa Tooru in his class,” Koushi piped up. Hajime could hear the damn grin on his face, and instinctively raised his head enough to shoot him a glare.





	https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LetJHQ_V05o

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaLovingTooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my one, my only, the light of my life. I love you completely, my darling, and I always will. You are my sun, my moon, and my stars.

“In this class, we will be going over the syllabus. I’ll start with notes on Wednesday. Are there any questions before I get started?” Hajime asked.

“I have a question,” called a preppy brunet in the front row.

“Go ahead,” Hajime consulted his seating plan. “Oikawa-kun.”

Oikawa smirked and propped his head up with a delicate hand. “What does a boy have to do to get your number, sensei~?”

Hajime’s face grew hot as he scowled. “That isn’t appropriate, Oikawa-kun. Any questions pertaining to the course?”

No one spoke up, and Oikawa’s smirk only grew. Hajime swallowed hard before diving into the syllabus.

Oikawa was the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen, and he was fucked.

-

“I’m so fucked,” Hajime complained, slumping into a seat at his normal table in the staff room and burying his head in his arms.

Keiji patted his arm gently. “What happened, Hajime-san?”

“He has Oikawa Tooru in his class,” Koushi piped up. Hajime could hear the damn grin on his face, and instinctively raised his head enough to shoot him a glare.

Keiji hissed sympathetically. “I had him last term. Good luck.”

“Yeah, good luck, Hajime-kun!” Satori purred, sitting down across from him and bopping him with a chopstick. “I give it two weeks before you’re hitting that.”

Koushi smacked Satori’s arm. “Hajime’s demi, remember?”

“You must establish a boundary,” Wakatoshi told calmly with an attempt at a comforting smile. “I too had Oikawa-kun in one of my classes. He will leave you alone if you are firm with him. Ensure that he knows that he will not get anywhere with you.”

“That’s my Wakkun,” Satori cooed, “You always know when to be firm~!”

“Gross,” Keiji commented, flicking a grain of rice at him.

“Don’t be childish, Keiji,” Daichi rebuked with a chuckle, “Remember how mad the dean got last time you and Satori got into it.”

Hajime grimaced at the memory. 

“Thank you, Wakatoshi. At least someone here’s helpful,” Hajime said with a pointed look at Satori, who whistled innocently. 

_Ensure that he knows that he will not get anywhere with you._

He could do that.

-

“Ugh, I don’t understand this at all!” Oikawa complained loudly, disturbing the silence of the room. Hajime glanced at his TA, but she was busy with another student. Taking a deep breath, Hajime approached the frustrated boy.

“Can I help you understand something, Oikawa-kun?” he offered, keeping his tone level and formal.

“Iwa-chan, thank god! None of this makes any sense to me. I think I need extra tutoring,” Oikawa told, fluttering his eyelashes innocently. Luckily, Hajime’s friends were manipulative assholes, so he didn’t fall for it.

“Your work for these questions is correct,” Hajime pointed out, scanning the worksheet he had his students working through. “It’s just the answers that are wrong. Let’s look at question three, alright? How did you get that answer from those steps?”

“I don’t know!” Oikawa fake-wailed, “I’m awful at this, Iwa-chan!!”

“Quit that. It’s Iwaizumi-sensei,” Hajime told firmly, “Let’s just go through the question together. Up to this point, everything is correct, so show me what you’re doing from there.”

Oikawa huffed, but grabbed his calculator, punching in the numbers. “See?! I’m getting a value of 78.3 for X, but you said the value is 98.1!”

“I see the problem. You’re attempting to solve when you haven’t fully reduced the equation. You need X to be alone with the 2y, but you’ve still got x/36,” Hajime explained patiently.

Oikawa groaned, “Of course it’s something stupid like that! I’m awful at math. I’m gonna fail.”

“You’re not going to fail,” Hajime asserted fiercely, “I’ll tutor you if I need to. I have a free hour on Wednesdays and Fridays, 1-2. Does that work for you?”

“That’s perfect, actually!! Thank you so much, sensei!!” Oikawa grinned, his mood completely turning around. “I’ll try the rest of the sheet, and I’ll get you to look over it later~!”

“No worries, Oikawa-kun,” Hajime dismissed, leaving the boy to his work and wondering if he’d just been played.

-

“Please, Koushi,” Hajime begged, “Don’t leave me alone with him.”

Koushi only grinned, “Sorry, Hajime! You made your bed, you lie in it!”

“Did I hear that Hajime-chan is giving private lessons to Oikawa-kun?” Satori asked teasingly as he joined them.

Hajime buried his head in his hands. “I don’t know what to do,” he mumbled.

Satori burst out into loud guffaws, drawing the attention of every teacher in the room. Hajime wished he could just melt into the floor so he wouldn’t have to deal with this.

Wakatoshi gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. “You allowed him to manipulate you. I did warn you.”

“I don’t know how it happened!” Hajime exclaimed, “One second, I was explaining a problem, aware of his attempts at manipulation. The next, I’m offering him private lessons.”

Keiji offered him a cigarette and a simple, “You’re fucked.”

Hajime sighed and accepted the smoke. God knows he would need it.

-

“So, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa drawled, stealing the chair behind Hajime’s desk. “What made you become a teacher?”

“That’s not relevant to the lesson. And it’s Iwaizumi-sensei, or just sensei,” Hajime told firmly. He reluctantly took a seat on the other side of his desk, where the students usually sat. He knew that Oikawa was trying to change the balance of power, and he was honestly worried that it would work.

“So formal,” Oikawa teased, “If we’re going to be spending so much extra time together, we should get to know each other a bit!”

“I don’t see how that’s necessary,” Hajime deadpanned, clinging to his remaining self control.

Oikawa pouted, “Come on, Iwa-chan! I really don’t like the formality you’re forced to maintain with your students. I learn much better from teachers I can talk to about anything. Teachers I can be friends with. That’s why Tendou-chan is my favourite!! He’s not stuffy like you.”

Hajime was seriously conflicted. He clung to his formality to prevent himself from getting inappropriately close to a student, but if it was impairing Oikawa’s learning…

That was the last thing he wanted.

“I was bullied as a child,” he blurted out, “None of the teachers ever did anything. I was ten when I swore to become a teacher who would never let shit like that happen. It was later that I fell in love with sharing my knowledge.”

“That’s so sweet of you, Iwa-chan!! And I’ve never noticed any bullying in your class, so you’re doing a great job!!” Oikawa praised. Hajime blushed hard, looking down.

“Thank you. That means a lot,” he admitted quietly.

“I never say anything I don’t mean,” Oikawa murmured. Hajime looked up to find that Oikawa had hopped up onto his desk, and his face was only inches away. He could lean in and-

Hajime went to move his chair back, but Oikawa caught his chin, staring intently into his eyes.

“Your breathing’s sped up, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa _purred_ , “Is that how I’m making you feel?”

“This is wrong, Oikawa,” Hajime told, licking his lips, “We shouldn’t do this. We could both get into a lot of trouble.”

Oikawa’s lips found his ear. “Do I look like I give a shit about trouble, _Hajime?_ ” 

Hajime shivered. Oikawa pulled back, observing him for a moment before leaning in.

Their lips met, and Hajime’s doubts vaporized in the passionate heat of Oikawa’s mouth on his. He threaded his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, sighing softly as he took control of the kiss. Hajime knew he was a good kisser, but he was still surprised when Oikawa let out a loud moan, biting his lip. 

Oikawa pulled away with a gasp and a cheeky grin. “Let’s go over that worksheet, then.”

Hajime stared at him before barking out a laugh. “Yeah, alright. Let me see what you’ve done.”

-

Hajime couldn’t stop thinking about Oikawa. Stupid, annoying, beautiful Oikawa. He kept replaying their kiss in his mind, remembering the warmth of Oikawa’s lips against his and-

His arm hit the table, and Daichi let out a victorious shout. Fuck, he had distracted himself again.

“Are you alright, Hajime-san?” Keiji asked softly, “You’ve been losing a lot today.”

Hajime sighed, “I can’t stop thinking about him.”

Keiji patted his arm sympathetically. “If that’s the case, you should do something about it. As long as you are aware of the risks, there is nothing stopping you.”

“I could lose my job,” Hajime reminded, “I love this job. Nothing is worth losing it.”

“Hajime, I need you to listen to me,” Koushi said firmly, grabbing his hands. “This is tearing you apart. Legally, there’s nothing wrong with dating him. There is a small chance that you’ll lose your job, but it’s more likely that Oikawa-kun will be moved from your class. You need to do something about this.”

Hajime hated it, but Koushi was right. He was always right. He scrubbed a hand up his face, finally admitting it to himself.

“Fuck me, I like Oikawa.”

-

“You seem distracted today, Iwa-chan-sensei,” Oikawa observed, “Is something wrong?”

“No, I’m fine. Everythin’g fine,” Hajime assured, biting his lip anxiously, “That’s a lie. I need to ask you something.”

Oikawa cocked his head in confusion. “Go ahead!”

Hajime took a deep breath before spitting it out before he had a chance to doubt himself. “Do you want to grab dinner later?”

Oikawa’s grin was so wide that Hajime was surprised it didn’t hurt his face.

“Of course, Iwa-chan!! I would love to!” Oikawa agreed happily, hopping out of his seat and planting a loud kiss on Hajime’s cheek. 

Hajime let go of his inhibitions and threaded a hand through Oikawa’s soft, perfect hair, drawing the younger boy into a proper kiss. It was slow, and meaningful, and somehow even better than their first one.

“Something changed, hmm, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa murmured, moving to kiss his neck. “You aren’t afraid anymore, are you? You know what you want.”

Hajime couldn’t find the breath to respond, too focused on Oikawa’s mouth against the sensitive skin of his neck. He choked back a moan, fingers involuntarily tightening in Oikawa’s hair.

He was completely fucked.

-

_“Let me get this straight,”_ Satori snickered over the phone, _“You’re calling me because you have a date with Oikawa-kun and you don’t know what to wear?”_

Hajime hung his head. “Yes.”

Between snickers, Satori agreed to bring over something of Wakatoshi’s to wear. He was never going to hear the end of this. Satori would never let this go.

_“Real talk though, Haji, I think he could be good for you. You’ve been lonely lately,”_ Satori told honestly. 

“I have not been lonely,” Hajime lied, “See you soon.”

He hung up before Satori could say anything else, knowing he’d be hearing about that when Satori arrived. 

He hated to admit it, but he had been lonely lately, ever since his ex left him seven - eight? - months ago. He’d felt almost empty, and his emotions had been dulled. 

Maybe Oikawa Tooru was what he needed to feel again.

-

“Ooh, Iwa-chan, don’t you look dashing!” Oikawa admired as Hajime stepped out of his car, straightening his borrowed tie.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Hajime teased, allowing himself to forget about his inhibitions entirely. “I’ve made reservations, so shall we go in?”

“Of course!” Oikawa beamed, grabbing his hand and leading him inside.

They were seated quickly, and ordered their food even more quickly. As the server took their menus away, Hajime propped his head up with a hand, staring into Oikawa’s eyes. His beautiful, sparkling eyes.

“I really like you, Oikawa,” Hajime confessed, letting his free hand softly caress Oikawa’s cheek. “I know there’s a lot of risks, but if you’ll have me, I want to give this a try,”

Oikawa giggled with a huge grin, “Of course I want to, Iwa-chan!! I’ve been after you since day one. And like I said before, I don’t give a shit about trouble.”

He leaned in to press a deep, carefree kiss to Hajime’s lips, and Hajime reciprocated, completely forgetting where they were.

They failed to notice the dean and his wife sitting two tables over.

-

Hajime took Tooru back to his apartment, and spent the night moaning and writhing under the younger boy’s skilled hands.

-

“Iwaizumi, I’m sure you’re aware of the potential consequences of your actions,” the dean began, his hands steepled under his chin..

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hajime protested half-heartedly.

The dean sighed, “Did you sleep with him?”

Hajime couldn’t find it in himself to lie, nor did he want to. He wasn’t ashamed of his relationship.

“Yes.”

The dean took a deep, thoughtful breath, shuffling the papers on his desk. “I want to fire you, Iwaizumi. I would have already, if five other teachers hadn’t threatened to quit if you were fired.”

Hajime hid a smile; he had texted his friends the second the dean had summoned him, and he wasn’t disappointed by their solution.

“What’s going to happen, then?” Hajime asked carefully, “If you expel Tooru, I will quit, and the others won’t be far behind.”

“Oikawa-kun will be finishing your class online. Your so-called private lessons will end,” the dean told, “This will not go on either of your records, but this is your final warning. Keep your relationship out of this school, and we won’t have a problem. You’re dismissed.”

As Hajime left the room with a respectful bow, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

** >in: two gays in a trenchcoat**

**prettykawa:** oh, iwa-chan-sensei!! i’ve never done online classes before. i think i’m gonna need some extra help ;)

Hajime threw his head back and laughed. Everything was going to be fine.

They were going to be fine.

-

“Marry me, Tooru,” Hajime blurted randomly, “It’s been five years, and I don’t have a single doubt in my mind, I want to spend my whole life with you.”

Tooru grinned, “You don’t even need to ask, Hajime. I love you, and I’ll never love anyone else. Of course I’ll marry you.”

As Hajime kissed him deeply, lovingly, he knew then that he had made the right decision. Five years ago, he had wanted Tooru more than anything, and that had never changed. He loved Tooru with everything he had, and he always would.

_As long as you’re beside me, I’m invincible._


End file.
